


Rage

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Family KnB [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BAMF Kuroko Tetsuya, Drabble, Gen, Kagami and Aomine stop him from messing anyone up, Protective Kuroko Tetsuya, Protectiveness, Rage, for Kuroko's sake, he snaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is still a teenager, still human,and still, a Miricle, even if everyone forgets.





	Rage

The dull thud echoed in the once noisy hallway, silencing it as the occupants stared.

  
When Hanamiya and his team passed, Hanamiya leant into Kuroko’s face and whispered something no one else heard.

  
Whatever Hanamiya said flipped a switch in Kuroko, and one second, they had been walking just fine. The next Kuroko had Hanamiya pinned to the wall, with only his hand pressing against Hanamiya’s chest.

  
It was the rage in Kuroko ‘s expression that kept them frozen.

  
Even Kirisaki Daiichi stood still like a deer in headlights unable to help their captain.

  
No one had seen Kuroko express that much before, let alone rage.

  
Aomine, who had been passing by with his team, ignored Hanamiya completely as he put himself in front of Kuroko, pushing him back. Kagami who had been the furthest away from Kuroko dropping his sports bag appeared behind Kuroko wrapping his arm around Kuroko’s torso holding him back.

  
“Kuroko, calm down,” Kagami demand as he struggled to keep a hold of Kuroko’s frame, even with Aomine’s help.

  
“Tetsu, come on, you can’t,” Aomine tried to reason.

  
Kuroko snarled, his attention switching from Hanamiya to Aomine, “He threatened you.”

  
“I can take care of myself,” Aomine argued, “Walk away.”

  
“Come on, Hanamiya is harmless,” Kagami reasoned.

  
Hanamiya’s face did a weird acrobatic; being called harmless wasn’t something he heard often. He wasn’t alone.

  
None of three noticed though, too distracted trying to get the third to calm down.

  
Kuroko shook their hands off and turned on Hanamiya, and leaned in close and hissed, “You won’t attempt what you threatened,” Kuroko swung around and walked away.

  
Kagami stared after him then looked to Hanamiya. “Whatever you said pissed him off, try not to do it again,” Kagami advised as he followed Kuroko.

  
“I've told you before Hanamiya, Tetsu isn’t a person you piss off,” Aomine warned, “He will make your life a living hell.”

  
“Kuroko?” someone in the crowd scoffed.

 

Aomine rolled his eyes, “Tetsu was Teikou just like the rest of us.”

  
Aomine followed Kagami and Kuroko; the crypt and ominous message to hung in the air.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the fic? Opinions on the writing?
> 
> Grammar Mistakes? Spelling Mistakes?
> 
> Until Next Time.
> 
> All comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
